Silver's Curse 2
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Hex the Cobra strikes again to pull a prank on Silver with her bad luck charms. She puts a curse on him and Silver is in for what he's about to face. A bit of Silvaze too.


**Here's another funny story of Silver being cursed again by Hex the Cobra. Again, I don't know how long will it get out of my head every time I write stories that have Silver the Hedgehog in it. **

**Hex the Cobra and Snow belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ever since Silver annoyed Hex the Cobra about her crush and relationship with Espio, she put a bad luck curse that attracts the pigeons to Silver. Silver soon learned his lesson that he won't ever do that again but he sure does like to tease the female cobra sometimes.

Right now, Hex the Cobra has been doing her Hikuta martial arts, one of her favorite Egyptian martial art ever since she learned it as a kid.

Now that's she already trained hard she feels like she wants to prank Silver with her bad luck powers again like she did last time with the pigeons she put on him.

She went to find Silver.

She soon found him taking a nap on the hammock outside of the Tri-Hedgehog house.

She chuckled evilly and quietly tip toes to the sleeping lazy hedgehog, "Hehehe…..sweet dreams, Silver" she casts her bad luck curse on the hedgehog and quietly leaves.

**Later**

Silver's nose twitched which made him sneeze as he woke up, squinting his eyes a bit and saw what he didn't expect to see.

"Meow, meow, meow" hundreds of non-mobian cats were all over him.

"AAAHHH!" he fell out of his hammock and grunts from the fall.

"Meow, meow, meow" the non-mobian cats snuggled on Silver.

"Oh, great. HEEEXXXXXX!" Silver shouted in anger.

"Up here, silver boy" Hex was in the tree.

"Get these cats off me!" Silver shouted.

"Nah, it looks cute" Hex chuckled.

"Well it's not!" Silver growled.

"Meow, meow, meow" the cats purred and snuggled on Silver which was making him smile softly.

"See ya, silver boy. And don't worry, I'll be back to undo the curse" Hex chuckled and glides in the air with her hood.

"Hex! Get back here!" Silver yells.

"Meow" a cat climbs up on Silver and lays down in his quills.

"Grrr…..this is really getting on my nerves" Silver growled.

"Meow, meow, meow" the cats snuggled on him and purred.

He gets up and walks into the house. A cat is still snoozing on top of his head and all the cats follow him meowing and trying to jump on him.

Snow was in the living room taking a nap as she woke up from the sound of meow.

"Huh? Whoa, what the?"  
"Don't ask" Silver grumbles and sits down on the floor.

All the cats trample Snow to get to or on Silver.

"Hex the Cobra, again?" Snow asked.

"Yup, probably because she wants to pull a prank on me sometimes" Silver said.

"I see. So how long are we going to deal with this-…OW! Hey! He's my owner!" Snow hissed when a cat stepped on her.

"I don't know, depends on how long Hex will be back to remove the curse off me" Silver sighs.

"Meow, meow, meow"  
"I know you're all cute but that's enough already" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Get off him!" Snow hissed trying to get them off of him.

"Don't, Snow. Just let them cuddle" Silver said.

"Fine" Snow said, going upstairs.

Shadow and Sonic came in the room and was surprised at what they see.

"Whoa. What the hell?" Shadow said.

"Don't ask" Silver grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Meow, meow, meow." the cats continue to snuggle and jump on Silver.

"Let me guess, the cobra girl did this?" Shadow asked.

"Yup" Silver grumbled.

"Meow, meow, meow" the cats still couldn't shut up when they're on Silver.

"Aww….they like you" Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up Iblis trigger" Silver growls.

"Hmph, what are we gonna do with these cats?" Shadow grumbled.

"Deal with them till Hex decides to remove the curse" Silver growls.

"Meow, meow, meow" the cats all cuddled around Silver.

"I have to admit they are very cute" Sonic picked up the grayish cat.

"Well they're not all over you" Silver grumbled.

"Hmph, and I thought you like non-mobian cats, Silver" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Not when they're like this!" Silver growls.

"Sheesh, no need to yell" Sonic said.

Silver growls.

It has been 2 hours that the cats were all over Silver. But on the other hand he's starting to get the hang of it. He was in his cat instincts mode so that he can play with the cats.

"Meow!" Silver playfully tackles a cat.

"Meow!" the cat was being playful.

The other cats jump on him, playing with his quills.

Just then, Blaze came in the living room and gasped at what she sees.

"Blaze!" Silver excitedly runs over and rubs against her legs like a cat.

"Hi Silver. Uhh….why is there a bunch of cats here?" Blaze asked, kneels down and pets Silver's head.

"Hex" Silver said purring.

"Is she trying to test out her bad luck charms again?" Blaze said.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"Meow, meow, meow" the cats were still on Silver again.

"Aww…" Blaze smiled at this.

"It gets annoying" Silver said.

"Silver, you're so naïve" Blaze pets him.

"But you love it" Silver purrs.

"I know but try to get along with them. I know there's too many of them but just try" Blaze said, stroking his chest fur to calm him down.

Silver purrs louder.

"Meow, meow, meow" the cats purred on Silver's soft quills and fur.

"I have to admit they all are cute and cuddly but having too many cats is enough" Silver purred and pets them.

"I know but come on. You even have kittens following you" Blaze said pick on up.

"Cute" Silver chuckled.

"Too cute" Blaze said.

A while later; they were outside playing with the cats. Silver in his cat instincts was playing with the yarn ball.

The other cats try to jump on him.

Silver sighs, "How long is this gonna last?"

"I'm sure Hex is on her way, Silver" Blaze said.

"You know she likes to tease you" Blaze giggled.

"I know, I know. But still, she's like Rouge sometimes" Silver said.

"That's probably why they're best friends" Blaze said.

"Yup" Silver said.

Hex glides down from the tree and lands, "Hiya, future boy" she smirked.

Silver hisses.

"Hey Hex" Blaze said

"Hi, Blaze. And what a charming hello that was, future boy" Hex crossed her arms, glancing towards the hedgehog.

"He's mad at your curse" Blaze said.

"Sorry about that, Silver. It's what I do. And I thought you like cats" Hex smirked.

"Not when they're like this!" Silver hissed.

"Do you really want them off you?" Hex rolled her eyes.

"Yes please" Silver said.

"Meow, meow, meow" the cats purred on Silver again.

"Hex can you remove the curse?!" Silver hisses.

"Nicely, Silver" Blaze said to her boyfriend.

Silver growls, "Can you please remove the curse?"

"That's a good boy" Hex patted his head like a dog.

"Can you just do it?" Silver grumbles.

"Aww…..it's just too cute to see the cats purring on you. But fine, I'll remove it" Hex snapped her fingers to remove the curse off of Silver.

The cats ran off.

"Thank god" Silver flops on the grass.

"Happy now?" Hex crossed her arms.

"Yes, thank you" Silver said.

"Whatever. And guess what? I even video record you this entire time" Hex chuckled evilly as she looks at her iPhone5.

"WHAT?!" Silver growled, "Why you sneaky little COBRA!"  
"Hahahaha!" Hex ran off as Silver chased her.

"GET BACK HERE! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU JUST WAIT!" Silver flew after her.

Blaze chuckled and shook her head at this.


End file.
